memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koloth, son of Lasshar
What is the source of the current page name? --8of5 16:50, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : }} -- Captain MKB 17:39, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well perhapes in future when you moe a page to an obscure name you could bother to add the citation on said page too. --8of5 14:46, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps. -- Captain MKB 14:51, 25 September 2007 (UTC) From Talk:Koloth (2285) Is there a reason why the Klingon emblem is on this page? I was planning to put up a picture when I got the time to scan it. If it's a placeholder, that's fine but I'm not entirely clear what purpose it serves.--Julianbaischir 00:53, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Just a placeholder. It's all good. (: I did a lot of that last night. LOL! BTW, you mention that this can't be the Koloth from the TV series because he shows up later DS9. In fact, Koloth shows up alive later in that very same comics series in a two parted whose title escapes me. "______'s Planet", or "world", or something like that. I believe the editor simply decided that Koloth had some sort of command privledge escape pod or something, something not inconsistant with the portrayal of pre-TNG Klingons. -Turtletreker Perhaps this should be moved to Koloth with a note that he's not really dead. --Chops 02:40, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Okay, but which comics series was it? There's no reference. --TimPendragon 17:46, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::First series, issues 1&2.--Turtletrekker 18:20, 27 January 2007 (UTC) =Dixie Gambit= I just (re)discovered that Koloth appeared in . There, he's Koloth zantai-Rahnaz. The honorific isn't a big deal (Dixie is set in the equivalent of the late 2280s, so age and accomplishment alone accounts for that change), but what about the linename? Historical trivia bit: The Dixie Gambit was published in 1986, after the first edition of Okrand's The Klingon Dictionary (1985), so it contains perhaps the first published mixing of klingonaase and tlhIngan Hol: Admiral Koloth zantai-Rahnaz's assignment was squadron commander of Nawlogh WejHeH cha'Dich, the Second Triangle Squadron.--Emperorkalan 04:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :the "vestai" honorific was from the 2260s-early 2280s period -- meaning he could have advanced to "zantai" in the interim. :the change of linenames is hard to explain, but precedent exists -- Krenn for example chose to begin a new linename, Rustazh, based on the name his supposed father had, a line that had died off. Worf also, went from being head of the House Mogh, went on to House Martok after his House was nullified by Gowron. -- Captain MKB 08:56, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::I pointed out above that age and accomplishment would account for the honorific change. As to the Linename difference, a change is possible, but lacking any specific sourced explanation our practice is to provide both and note the difference. Since the linenames conflict (and, potentially, a future novel could conceivably give yet another name for his House), should we have the main page moved back to "Koloth" and have the two linenames redirect to that?--Emperorkalan 15:17, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense to me -- it was originally moved because I was under the impression that there were two separate Kolothses -- now that there's one, let's simplify... -- Captain MKB 15:30, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, there may be that Judicial Charter of Koloth guy from Klingon history, assuming that "Koloth" was a guy and not, say, a location.--Emperorkalan 15:39, 19 February 2008 (UTC)